


Im sorry

by ohnoouroboros



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoouroboros/pseuds/ohnoouroboros
Summary: Yikes





	Im sorry

I could hear heavy breathing from my room in this house. Curious, i followed the sound, it was coming from his room. I waited for a moment, there was another sound i couldnt quite decipher. Like something wet. I heard his gasping and without thinking i opened the door. I heard his breathing slow as he locked eyes with me. His hand was on his cock. I averted my eyes and felt my processors heat up.  
"Arvo." he breathed out, wiping his hand off and making himself decent again. "Sir." i spoke, the metallic sheen to my voice was waivered, my usually calm tone was sabotaged.  
We didnt look at each other for a moment, instead opting for silence. "I came because your breathing was frantic. I was worried. You look fine though." i spoke up, i knew this was what humans did. Ive done it out of sheer curiosity. He seemed to be fumbling for what to say. I could tell. "Im sorry." he spoke. "Why?" i asked.  
"For worrying you? I dont know. And for you seeing me like this," his face was flushed. He was still excited, i wondered for a moment if he wanted me to assist him.  "Why? Ive seen you in worse states." my body was still whirring. "Yeah but this is, its different." he spoke.  
Without thinking i spoke out. "Do you want me to assist you?" i asked. His face was a mix of slight shock and relief. "If you want? I dont want to subject you to something you dont want." i was already moving towards him. "I was made to assist you sir."  
He scratched at his neck, "you can call me by my name Arvo. Id prefer it if we're doing something like this" he spoke undoing his jeans for me. I sat on the ground next to his chair. "Caleb." i said softly, trying to test out what sounded right. "I am going to begin" i spoke. He gave a nod and looked away, i could sense this was making him nervous. I moved the fabric of his underwear down his legs, his dick was still hard and dripping a little. I touched it lightly with my hand, it twitched a little and i heard him let out a sharp breath and grip his chair. "What would you like me to do caleb?" i asked. "Whatever you think." he stammered out. I scanned my database for something he might find pleasurable. I settled on fellatio. I let out a soft breath on him and he twitched again. I took him into my mouth softly and he entwined his fingers into my hair. I could feel my own body reacting in what i assume was arousal. I started to move my head and i heard him curse under his breath. "Arvo, keep doing that," he spoke. I obliged. I felt my own cock harden a bit at his stimulation. He glanced down at me. "Youre hard too? Should we switch positions?" he breathed. I gave a shrug and pulled off of him. "What would you do?" i spoke moving my face down for a moment to kiss his inner thigh. He let out a gasp. " i dont want this to. Only be you." he spoke. I sat back. "Is the floor alright?"i asked. He nodded pushing his chair back and getting on the ground. He moved his mouth to mine to kiss me my eyes went wide. "Caleb your-" he kissed me deeply and i kissed him back. He was on top of me now. "Ill," he started to say, unbuttoning my pants. He pressed our cocks together, rubbing with one hand and moving his hips a little. I let out a soft sound of my own adding my hand. I let out a whine. "Sir i want to, put it in." i spoke without thinking. He gave a small nod and laid back. " you need to get me ready first."  he spoke.  
Thats it its done. No more. Im sorry


End file.
